Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polarizing plate. Also, the present invention relates to a polarizing plate with a front plate and an elliptic polarizing plate, as well as a display device equipped with the polarizing plate of the present invention and a process for producing the polarizing plate of the present invention.
Description of the Related Art
In a flat panel display device (FPD), a polarizing plate and an optical film such as a phase difference film are used. As such an optical film, in addition to a polarizing film in which a dichroic coloring matter such as iodine is oriented and adsorbed on a polyvinyl alcohol-based resin film, an optical film which is produced by coating a composition containing a polymerizable liquid crystal on a substrate is known. For example, Patent Document 1 describes the optical film exhibiting reverse wavelength dispersibility.